Doubled Trouble
by FriedCuccoLady
Summary: Who is this new transfer student in Kashima and Kamitani's class? Also there appeared another kid in the Daycare. Is their strange behaviour related? GB with OoT and MM
1. Prologue

**Hello, **

**this is going to be my first fanfic in English. A crossover of manga Gakuen Babysitters and a video game The Legend of Zelda. I don't own any of them, they belong to their respective owners. The manga to Tokeino Hari and the game to Nintendo. I think not much people know of these two at the same time, but we'll see how it will go. The games I used Link from are Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. You'll notice why and I hope you'll like my idea. **

**And I must mention: to those who haven't read GB, I recommend, it's really cute... no, I mean I wanted to say it's centered about a Daycare Club in school where teachers can leave their kids and attend classes. The main character, Kashima Ryuuichi, thanks to his little brother, Kotarou, loves children and can easily take care of them, so is accepted to this club. And to those who know nothing of the Legend of Zelda games: the protagonist, Link, saves Princess Zelda and the world of Hyrule. It's really cool, you should check it out.  
**

**Now, to the little prologue, off we go.**

* * *

Princess looked at the sleeping form uncertainly.

"You need some rest, Link. And with things as they are now, I think you should halt with your journey for some time until you recover completely"

"I know, Zelda, but I just can't get used to 'normality'. My life is at too great stake for me to simply lead plain life as any other people" said green clothed hero.

"I understand that, Link. And because of that you need to slow down a little and cool off. Evil can be anywhere trying to get revenge on you and" she glanced at the immobile figure "you have to be more careful. Not to stand out. You really need to fully recuperate."

"All right then. But don't send me anywhere weird."

"Worry not, Link. You'll just attend some school, I hope you'll like it. And don't forget I'll also be there."

"Thank you so much, Zelda." They smiled at each other uniting their thoughts in the time of need.

* * *

**I know it's pretty short, but it couldn't be any longer. I don't know when next will be, hopely soon.**

**Thank you so much for reading, please share your opinion and remarks with me.**


	2. Chapter 1 - The first day

**Welcome everybody. I'm still here even if you don't want me to. This chapter is going to be longer, let's hope not too long. Previous one was just way too short, I admit that.**

**I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Gakuen Babysitters (but I wish I did).**

* * *

Early in the morning Usaida found himself in the Daycare Centre. He thought it was rather strange for him to be this early, even before Ryuuichi. He tried thinking hard as to recall how he get here absentmindedly. Surely, there was something about to happen today. He soon gave up his efforts as he heard footsteps coming near. But they stopped suddenly. Then there was a gentle knock on the door. He opened them and saw a young girl with a foreign beauty that stole his breath. Then his gaze landed on a child in her arms. She smiled slightly from under her light blond strands. She looked like a teenager, so she was too young to be a mother of this sleeping toddler. Although he was wrapped in some green material, Usaida could see he was about the age of Taka and the others or a little younger.

"Welcome to the Daycare Centre. How can I help you?" he asked rather surprised at her unusual presence. She was wearing school uniform but it didn't suit her that much, like something smart would. Even her demeanor was dignified and her eyes were the beautiest shade of azure.

"I would like to leave my little cousin in your care. His brother and I will be attending classes starting off today. I assume, you were introduced to our situation and I will be glad for your help. My name is Heirure* Zelda."

"Yes, I'm aware of that and glad to be of any help. Thank you for trusting us with him." something was ringing in his mind, but he was still confused.

"I shall be the one to give you my deepest thanks. Please, take care of him." she bowed and with a smile handed the kid to him. Then she disappeared as quickly as she appeared.

* * *

After the bell rang announcing the start of the first lesson, the whole class became silent as teacher walked into the classroom. He stopped in front of everyone with a slight smile.

"As you all might already know, from today on we have a new student among us. I would like you to be nice to him as he is new here and let us welcome him. Please, come in and introduce yourself."

The door, previously not closed tight, opened wider and revealed a rather tall teen stepping in front of the class. He was quite uneasy and out of place, especially when everyone froze silent. Even the girls held their breaths. His face was both pretty and handsome. His hair was silky light blond while his eyes were bright deep blue as the sky in the summer. Despite his uniform he had some weird green aura emitting around him. Maybe the blackboard behind or his hair looked a little greenish. But the strangest thing they have never seen before were his long and pointed ears.

"Hello, everybody. I'm Heryan* Link. It's nice to meet you and please, take care of me." His voice resounded through the silent trance he had caused. He bowed and waited for the teacher to speak.

"Thank you, Link-kun. Now, where could you sit?" the teacher said wondering, but soon saw an empty desk. "There, in the second to the last row by the window. Now, we're starting the lesson."

Link made his way towards his assigned seat and the class began. But as soon as it ended he found himself surrounded by nearly everyone asking him lots of various questions. He was confused and anxious by the sudden attention and didn't know what he should do in such a situation.

"Everyone, calm down. He just moved and is surprised. You'll get your chance to know him better." A voice which came from somewhere behind the group made it disperse as they realized their inconvenience. Occasionally someone would walk up to him but it wasn't that bad as the wild crowd earlier. Link noticed the redhead who was smiling at him diagonally to the right.

"Thank you." he muttered to the person who just helped him.

"No problem... Last time I was the transfer and in the same situation." he smiled wider reaching out his hand. "I'm Kashima Ryuuichi, by the way."

Link hesistated for a moment, but shook his right hand smiling slightly.

"Yup, Big Brother is always so nice!" Link was startled by the person in the desk right in front of him, who suddenly turned around with a wide grin. "Now, I'm Kojiro Mikau, let's get along." he then pointed at a person sitting to the right of the blond "As you should know your neighbours, this guy is Garo Kamaro." the said person nodded and smiled welcoming. "And behind you are twins, Maron and Taron Ronro." Link turned to see two identical faces with identical smiles. He felt somewhat happy to be welcomed and returned his shy smile to them.

Although upon hearing their coincidental names he felt some tugging on his heart. The quick ringing announced the start of the next lesson.

* * *

"First day and we're already napping, Mr Heryan?" said teacher quite upset. She wasn't that bad, but she liked subordination and respect.

The new boy twitched and in the following second shot up looking around with wary eyes. As he realized where he was, he returned his gaze to the teacher. He then stood up and bowed.

"I'm terribly sorry... Ms Kotake."

* * *

At the lunch break Kashima headed to the Daycare. He wanted Kamitani to go too, but he said he had some business to do. Ryuuichi suspected that he had another fight with Taka. Well, he could be sure, because in the morning their mum came to leave the boy. He himself was late, because Koutaro kept stopping all the way to the Centre. But he was surprised to see another little guy, to whom he was yet to be introduced. Earlier he didn't have much time, hurrying to class. He really liked kids in the club so he hoped for the new one to find his place there. But what he hasn't expected the most, was the fact that Usaida showed up pretty early. He was kind of glad for this convenient coincidence.

Ryuuichi smiled as he heard kids yelling from afar.

* * *

Returning from the Daycare, at the end of the lunch break, Ryuuichi met up with Kamitani who said he only have had some not serious problem in the baseball club. Like Kashima would believe him. As they entered the classroom their gaze landed on the new figure. But they found him sleeping. Instead Garo approached them to share some news.

"You know, when you were out, a really cute girl came here. But she just looked around and went away. Anyways, we didn't recognize her, maybe because she was from 2-A and we don't see them often. So that's puzzling..."

"Yeah, yeah.. But she won't beat Ushimaru-chan." Usokawa cut in. "So how is our Brother?" they asked grinning. Kashima sighed.

* * *

Classes came to an end, so it was time to pick up their little brothers. Surprisingly Kashima noticed Kamitani was going with him.

"Will you make up with him?" he asked unsure.

"With whom?" replied the taller teen stiffly.

"With Taka-kun." Kamitani looked at him with glare but then sighed.

"Yeah. If he'll be willing to."

"Of course he will." Kashima grinned back at him. But suddenly something took his attention. They passed by a girl with a toddler in her arms. She had the same uniform, but they didn't recognize her. Instead Ryuuichi recognized the boy, she was holding.

They arrived at Daycare and saw all kids were already taken excluding their brothers. As Usaida saw them, he yawned and bid his farewell, but Ryuuichi stopped him.

"How is the new kid doing?" he asked, causing Kamitani to make a face which said 'is there a new kid?'

"Well, he's still shy, uncertain and quiet, but trying to adapt. He's rather normal although he mainly sleeps." Usaida said with another yawn.

"Of course, you're the one to talk" commented Kamitani.

"How mean. See you guys later" and with that he left.

"Let us go too." Ryuuichi said and then they helped their brothers to dress up.

* * *

**Here I have some explanations for you.**

*** - these are the surnames with which Zelda and Link came up with as they were assigning to school. They shouldn't be the only ones without surnames, should they? And I think they fit them, 'cause they are the Japanese romanization versions of Hyrule and Hylian. Why? Because Zelda is "of Hyrule", right? And Link just thinks that him being Hylian is important. Well, I believe he is still confused of his origins, even after Majora's Mask. Not being a Kokiri, but a Hylian... It's not something you can get over that quickly... I think...**

**And the other thing: you noticed the people with OoT or MM names, right? They are not OCs, just normal students, but only few are named in manga, so I had to name them instead... and that's my intention to use names from Link's previous encounters (how cruel I am).**

**Now... Did you like it? I hope you did****, so please, share with me your honest opinion (even if you didn't). Thank you for reading, anyway. See you next time (whenever it will be).**


End file.
